<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCPs Meet The Owl Kids by LumityLover14, TalistoShipper16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598495">SCPs Meet The Owl Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14'>LumityLover14</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16'>TalistoShipper16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Cursed Luz Noceda, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Angst, New SCPs, Spanish Translation, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luz and Amity want to take a trip to the human world for a date and ask Eda for a portal that was supposed to take them back to where Luz lived, they end up going where no witch has gone before! Can these two Angsty Teens make it back to The Boiling Isles in one piece? Or will they end up D-Class in an SCP Experiment that is bound to back-fire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCPs Meet The Owl Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is our first SCP related story, and our first three-way collaborative effort. (Apparently GhostEcho53 didn't want to join.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secure, Contain, Protect...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Apparently, their date won't go the way they want to.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It was a day like any other at the Owl House, Eda was doing what she does normally after going Owl Beast all up in Amity's grill because she punched Luz in the nose for sneaking up behind her.</p><p>After that, the two of them decided to go on a date to the human world. "Alright, how long will you be gone?" Eda asked them. "Two days, one to go on the date and then one to rest up from school." Luz said, wrapping her arms around Amity's shoulders.</p><p>So Eda grabbed the portal but didn't realize that there was a piece <em>missing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing they knew they were inside some sort of young child's room...</p><p>Amity looked at her surroundings, a five by five meter room with pink walls, toys, a table close to the floor, a bookshelf, a bed, and a door, but what caught her off-guard was not the child sitting on the bed - it was the people staring at her and Luz from the other side of the glass.</p><p>One of the men wearing a lab coat spoke into a microphone. "I'm going to need to ask both of you to step toward the door, do not look at Zero-Five-Three." He said, but Luz was staring right at the little girl - she started to back up toward Amity as the girl started moving toward her.</p><p>On instinct Amity lifted her hand and drew a spell circle - her hand lighting on fire. "How did she do that?" Asked one of the other people. "I said move toward the door, and to <em>not </em>look at SCP-053." The man said again, but all Luz could hear was static and the small echoes inside her head, there was a loud cracking and shifting of bones as Luz turned into a giant, fluffy Otter with razor-sharp teeth and wings.</p><p>The people behind the glass screamed - causing Luz to drop to the floor and cover her ears, she remembered everything that was said to her when she was little... <em>Freak, Outcast, Loser, Degenerate, Retard, Stupid, Moron, <strong>Monster,</strong></em> and she began to cry - Amity turned toward the people outside the glass with a murderous look.</p><p>Zero-Five-Three however, was staring at the creature laying on the floor - a creature that used to be human just like her, this complete stranger was <em>exactly </em>like her, misunderstood, hated, shunned, feared for the wrong reasons, wanted dead - just like her and Ton Ton... So she moved to wrap her little arms around gently around the neck of the Otter-like creature, hugging it, then she noticed the lady with the green hair had pointy ears, and was looking at her - dropping to her knees to stroke the creature's head. "Luz, it's okay, don't be afraid, I won't let them hurt you, you're not a freak, you're not a monster... You're the one and only person in my life that was ever able to pull me back from hell..." She murmured.</p><p>All the while the Young Girl listened to the words - mostly recognizing the ones such as not, a, and monster - the strange green haired woman seemed to understand the creature, she understood that the stranger was trying to help. The people of the Foundation however, had called in the Security Force to contain the new 'monsters', but before they could open the door they were overcome with fear and something else...</p><p>The Security people turned around and there was their next problem, SCP-682 had managed to get out - sensing impending danger for his small friend and had come to aid her, but found the impending situation not for her - but a new creature in her containment cell.</p><p>Like him, it was strange in appearance, much like a sea animal he had once seen before he was contained, but that was not what mattered - those two still had a chance at freedom, and he was going to make sure they wouldn't end up like him and Abby.</p><p>Luz bristled as one of the strange people got their hands on Amity who started screaming curse words at them, Luz wrapped her wing around the little girl to block out the noise and the cursing, then she lunged at the man - only for two other people to throw a reinforced net over her.</p><p>This caused SCP-053 to scream. "OTTER, NO!" Then she ran toward Luz, but was pulled back by one of the security guards who immediately lost their mind and the next few casualties consisted of himself, three other guards, and one foundation medic.</p><p>They managed to tranquilize both 'Ton Ton' and the strange lady with the pointy ears - the woman collapsing right in front of her, the creature she now called 'Otter' writhed beneath the net and let out a roar that shook the room, the net being set on fire and turned to ash seconds later.</p><p>Luz stood protectively over Amity. <strong>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" </strong>She snarled, fluffing up both her fur and feathers, Abby smiled - Otter was okay! The nice lady on the other hand was not moving, and she was barely breathing. "H-Help her!" Abby wailed, then SCP-682 woke up and there was another several casualties involving two scientists, the rest of the Security Force, and another containment cell door...</p><p>One of the few scientists left directed two people over to stand in front of the broken door - the SCP inside was One-Seven-Three, the Sculpture - made of rebar and concrete, and if no one was looking at it, it would move at near the speed of light and then snap peoples necks like a twig.</p><p>The same man directed one of the on site medical officials into the containment cell where SCP-053 was with the strangers, the woman picked the girl with green hair up - causing the giant Otter monster to let out a low, owl-like hiss. "Zero-Five-Three please try to pacify 'Otter', tell it we're only trying to help, and that we will bring her back." Doctor Bright said, watching the Young Girl move toward the creature.</p><p>Luz already understood what the man said - laying down on the floor next to SCP-053, and soon Amity had been removed from the room. There was still the issue with SCP-173, but it seemed that Six-Eight-Two had it under control, he slowly began to move toward the Sculpture while it backed away from him - after the experiments regarding the two of them the Sculpture knew that this Indestructible Reptile could grow more eyes.</p><p>Eventually it was back in containment, and so 682 headed into 053's containment area, examining the new creature up and down as it lay on the floor - staring at the door. <em>"What exactly are you waiting for? Why not escape while you can?" </em>SCP-682 asked. "I don't want to leave my girlfriend behind, she's my everything." Luz responded, not taking her eyes off the door. <em>"I will never understand why you humans do what you do." </em>He said, walking over to SCP-053.</p><p>She turned to look at the reptilian-like creature. "I'm the only human out of our pair, she's a Witch from a realm that's full of people just like her, before I found that place and met her I was just the weird kid in my world... She made me feel like I belonged somewhere." Luz said, looking longingly at the door, seeing one of the official looking people in a white coat watching her - she didn't like it, curling in on herself - the fur on her back spiking.</p><p>SCP-682 knew that the site personal left on the other side of the containment was writing stuff down about SCP-053's new friend, the door opened and in came another on site official. "N-Nice SCP... SCP-682... We have to go do testing now, so please don't kill me..." The young male said, and at first Six-Eight-Two did not want to go, but he knew he could never stay for very long.</p><p>As he passed an empty containment room of nine by nine meters he noticed a sign had been placed next to the door. <em>"SCP 4701-A/B." </em>He read to himself, then glanced at the caution. <em>"Euclid class, B is relatively docile while A seems slightly more aggressive." </em>He continued reading, if he had to guess 'Otter' was 4701-B, but then again she had tried to attack some on-site personal for tranquilizing her friend, so she could likely be 4701-A, but her friend had threatened the site officials with fire, so either one of them could be 4701-A.</p><p>What mattered most right then was the safety of the young Witch, Abby, and the Otter Beast.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of Chapter One.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What did you think?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>